Lucky Clover
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: When Pit and Palutena made Dark Pit wear a green outfit, he isn't quite impressed about it. But when Zelda gives him a four leaf clover, Dark Pit does something in return. Dark Pit X Zelda pairing. No flaming please.


**Author's Note: Hello, everybody~! This is EternityTsubasa here with -*inserts drumroll here*- another one-shot~! :D This was a belated St. Patrick's Day one-shot and it took me A WEEK to get this done on my phone and on my computer. DX This one-shot could be my longest one (I really don't know if it is.) that I typed up. Also if you have no idea what green outfit is Dark Pit wearing, it's his green palette swap (his green alternative color) from Super Smash Brothers 4 Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Anyways, I got nothing more to say. By the way, the pairing is this one-shot is actually Dark Pit X Zelda. Enjoy!  
**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT! JUST HIT THE BACK BUTTON AND READ SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS!**

* * *

**Dark Pit's Point of View**

I was walking down in the hallway in the Smash Mansion to my bedroom. The look on my face was annoyance and anger. While I was heading towards my room, I felt a few sudden itches within me. I groaned and began to scratch. No, I'm not really sick! In fact, I'm wearing an outfit that looks EXACTLY like my usual outfit that I wear, but it's a green one. But I really HATE wearing this green outfit so much! Exactly why I'm wearing this?! Well...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"Pittoo! Pittoo!" Pit said when he was finding me in the Smash Mansion.  
"What is it, Pit?" I said with a facepalm. "And don't call me that stupid nickname, for the 125th time."  
"Sorry, but me and Lady Palutena have a special surprise for you!" he said happily.

_Oh goody. Surprises_, I sarcastically thought.

"Come on! Lady Palutena's waiting in her room!" Pit said happily as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to Palutena's bedroom.

When we got to Palutena's bedroom, I saw her with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're here, Pittoo," she said.  
"It's Dark Pit, not Pittoo," I replied, annoyed.  
"Anyway, we have something for you," Pit said cheerfully.  
"Just spit it out then!" I yelled because I was getting impatient.

Palutena and Pit gave me green clothes that are folded neatly. I was seriously confused.

"Go ahead, try them on," Pit said.  
"Come out of the closet once you're done," Palutena responded.  
"I don't know what's going on, but fine," I replied back to them.

_I'm gonna regret this_, I thought.

I stepped inside of Palutena's closet and closed the door. After that, I turned on the light by flipping the power switch and I clicked the lock on the doorknob. I took off my dark outfit and put on the green clothes that Pit and Palutena gave me. After that, I looked at myself in the mirror that was in the closet. When I was staring at my reflection, I was speechless and stunned at the same time. These green clothes look EXACTLY like my outfit! Aw man. I blushed deeply red and my heart pounded fast. With that, I screamed in the closet so loud that I think anyone outside of the closet or inside the Smash Mansion would hear. After I screamed, I heard a sudden knock on the door coming from outside.

"You okay in there?" Pit asked me from outside.  
"I'm fine!" I said carelessly and panicking a little at the same time.  
"Well, are you done yet?" Palutena asked.

I unlocked the door and stepped out of the closet. Pit and Palutena looked happy when they saw me.

"Aw, you look cool! You like the outfit, do you?" Pit happily said.  
"I didn't SAY I would-!" I replied back angrily.  
"You look so adorable!" Palutena said, cutting my sentence off before I could finish.  
"No I don't!" I irritatingly replied.  
"Try to keep this outfit on throughout the whole day," Palutena said to me happily calm.

_THE WHOLE DAY?! You gotta be kidding me!_ I thought.

"Wait, what do you mean 'the whole day'?" I asked.  
"Didn't you know, Pittoo?" Pit asked me, but I nodded no.  
"Today is March 17," Palutena said.

I was speechless for a minute before Pit broke the silence.

"Don't worry! You'll be okay!" he said.  
"But-!" I said.  
"Pit's right. You get used to the new outfit," Palutena said to me.  
"No, I won't," I groaned.  
"You'll be a lucky clover, Pittoo!" Pit said to me very excited

I sighed. This was pointless and I gave up in defeat. I nodded up and down and left the bedroom. The last thing I saw before closing the bedroom was Palutena and Pit smiling and waving good-bye. After I closed the door. I began to walk to the hallway. How humiliating!

_**Flashback ends...**_

* * *

I was still angry that the fact that I'm wearing this green outfit. It's making me more itchy and I keep scratching them. I also remember what Pit said about me being a 'lucky clover'. What does that even mean?! I am not some 'clover' that is 'lucky'! Ugh! As I walked in the hallway, I saw Peach and Zelda walking and they noticed me.

"Hi, Dark Pit," Zelda greeted kindly to me.  
"Hi, Princess," I greeted back with a scoff.  
"You feel really awful," Peach said to me.  
"Somewhat awful," I replied to her.  
"Anyways, I like your green outfit," Peach replied to me.

I looked away from the princesses and looked down at the carpet while looking away.

"Um..." Peach said, breaking the silence.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"Nothing," she responded to me.  
"Hmph," I said while staring at the carpet, not making eye contact to them.  
"Something wrong, Dark Pit?" Zelda asked me.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I said and walked away from the princesses.

I gave them one last glimpse before I went to another hallway.

"I wonder what's up with him..." Peach said.  
"Hmm...I also wonder..." Zelda replied back.

* * *

As I was almost there, I felt a sudden punch that just struck my stomach. With that, my knees fell to the ground as I moaned in pain. I looked up and it was Captain Falcon that punched me directly. I wish I could punch him, but he's not alone. Ganondorf was with him too. I know those guys are best buddies, but I don't care.

"What was that for, Falcon?!" I yelled at him.  
"You look funny in green," Captain Falcon said with a smirk.  
"It's 'Green'-too," Ganondorf teased at me.  
"HEY!" I barked at him since I was getting really mad.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Captain Falcon said in a teasing tone.  
"Knock it off already," I heard someone said.

We looked up and it was the princesses who came in. Zelda was the one who said it.

"What did you just say?" Falcon said to Zelda.  
"Leave Princess alone," I said to Falcon.  
"Make me," he replied with an ugly smirk.

I was about to punch him, but Ganondorf stepped in and blocked my fist with his hand. My eyes got big and wide when that happened. I also heard Zelda gasp in horror when she saw this. Ganondorf did an ugly smirk at me and scoffed evily. I hated Ganondorf so much. He's too strong and even worse than Hades!

"Dark Pit!" Zelda yelled and was going to help me.  
"Stay outta this, Princess!" I barked at her.

But instead of listening to me, she pulled me outta there, but I didn't mind.

"You better watch yourself, black bird," Falcon said.  
"Same thing goes to you," I replied back sarcastically.  
"Later, loser," Ganondorf said to me.

With that, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf left while laughing really hard. Idiots they are!

"Dark Pit-" Zelda spoke to me.  
"DON'T speak to me," I said.  
"I'm sorry..." she replied.  
"It's alright, Princess. You didn't start anything," I responded.

I dashed through the hallway, leaving Zelda alone in the hallway by herself.

* * *

**Zelda's Point of View**

As I saw Dark Pit run off, I begin to feel bad for him.

_Dark Pit..._ I thought.

"Something wrong, Zelda?" Peach said to me.  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm okay," I replied to her.  
"Do you think Dark Pit looks great in green?" she asked me.  
"He sure is a lucky clover..." I responded to Peach.  
"Lucky clover?" she asked, wondering what it means.  
"Let's go outside in the clover field," I suggested.  
"Yeah!" Peach agreed and we went outside.

At the back of the Smash Mansion, me and Peach went to the beautiful, green clover field to find a four leaf clover. Although, we kept searching, there was no luck to find one. Peach couldn't find one, so she gave up. However, I continued searching for one, but I couldn't find one either. I was about to give up until my eyes were locked on to something. It was a four leaf clover that I found! I was really lucky and happy to find one in the clover field!

"Peach, I found one!" I hollered, which caught her attention.  
"Huh? You really did?" she asked and walked to me.  
"Come look at it," I said and I showed it to her.  
"Wow. You're really lucky to find this one," she said.  
"Thank you," I replied and smiled at Peach.

Until then, I saw Dark Pit inside the Smash Mansion walking in the hallway.

"What is it, Zelda?" Peach asked me.  
"Hmm..." I suggested and looked at the four leaf clover on the palm of my hand.  
"Zelda?" Peach said.

I got up, went back inside the Smash Mansion, and ran to Dark Pit, which got his attention.

"Princess?" Dark Pit said.  
"Wait up!" Peach said and followed me.  
"Hi, Dark Pit," I greeted.  
"What do you want?" he asked me.  
"Here," I said and gave him the four leaf clover.  
"Hmm? What's this?" Dark Pit said.  
"It's a clover," I answered.

Everything went silent for a second until Peach broke the quietness.

"Why are you giving him the clover?" Peach whispered to my ear.  
"Thanks, Princess, but I don't want it," Dark Pit responded to me.  
"Keep it, it'll give you luck," I replied to the angel of darkness.

Dark Pit looked away and looked down on the ground while clutching onto the clover.

"Thanks..." he said to me and walked away.  
"Wow..." Peach said.

As the day passed by normally, it became night. However, it was also raining that night. While I had dinner in the dining hall with Peach, Pit, Link, and Lucina, I was beginning to have doubts that I kept thinking about. Was it because of the green four leaf clover that I gave to Dark Pit? Maybe not. However, after I gave Dark Pit the clover, I haven't heard anything from him. I neither saw him nor talked to him after that. The others noticed me.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Link asked me.  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm okay," I responded to him.  
"Are you sure?" Lucina asked.  
"She's alright, guys," Peach spoke up.  
"Okay..." Pit replied to her.

_Dark Pit...I hope he's okay_, I thought.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

After dinner was over, the rain finally stopped and the night sky was clear. Zelda was walking down the hall. Instead of heading to her bedroom, she went to Dark Pit's bedroom. When she stood in front of the doorway, she knocked on the door, but no one answered. She knocked on the door again, but there wasn't any response at all. She grabbed the doorknob and, surprising, opened the bedroom door. When she entered Dark Pit's bedroom, the angel of darkness wasn't seen anywhere in his room at all. Zelda began to wonder. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of wings flapping. It was coming from the balcony, so Zelda went to the balcony to investigate. She saw Dark Pit on the balcony and he noticed her. He was wet from the rain and he was also exhausted. Dark Pit got off the balcony and walked towards Zelda. He grabbed her right arm's wrist and placed something on her hand. When Zelda looked what was on her hand, it was a four leaf clover.

"I found it for you," the angel of darkness spoke.  
"For me?" Zelda asked him.  
"A returning favor," he responded, until he began to scratch his back again.  
"Dark Pit, are you alright?" the Hylian Princess asked him.  
"Um..." Dark Pit said.  
"Please. I've been getting concerned about you," Zelda said.  
"Alright..." Dark Pit said with a scoff.

Dark Pit explained the full story about the green outfit that Pit and Palutena made him wear during the afternoon. He also told Zelda that he hated the outfit so much because it was making him too itchy. Zelda was surprised to hear, but she understood. Dark Pit wished that he would take off the outfit and slice it to pieces. Zelda began to realize that he couldn't handle it anymore. With that, she hugged Dark Pit. He relunctantly accepts her hug and hugged her back.

"Actually, you look-" Zelda said.  
"No, don't try to say anything about this," Dark Pit replied.  
"But-" she tried to speak.  
"No! I hate this stupid outfit so much that it makes me look ridiculous! This is all Pit and Palutena's fault! They made me wear this! I...I didn't want to-!" Dark Pit said, but he got nothing more to say.

Until that moment, tears came out of Dark Pit's eyes and Zelda noticed them.

"Well, I think you look great in the outfit," Zelda said.  
"What do you mean?" the angel of darkness asked.  
"Wit the green outfit, you're a-" Zelda said, but her sentence was cut off.  
"A lucky clover?" he asked since he knew she was going to say that.  
"Exactly. Now don't cry about it," Zelda said.

She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears off of Dark Pit's eyes.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess I am a lucky clover."  
"You actually are," Zelda said with a smile.  
"I really am?" he asked the Hylian Princess.  
"I know you are," she responded to him.

They looked at their four leaf clovers that they have and looked at the sky. Then they saw a constellation of a four leaf clover and smiled upon looking at the constellation.

"We are lucky clovers," they both said.

* * *

**If you like the one-shot, please rate and review about it. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
